duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMD-25 Masters Chronicle Deck: Romanov Rises from Purgatory
Masters Chronicle Deck: Romanov Rises from Purgatory is the 25th DMD set in the OCG. Details It is a part of the Masters Chronicle Deck series of Theme Decks. This deck comes with a deck case and a tutorial on how to play the deck. All cards in this set are printed using the Old Frame used before Episode 1. The paper texture of the cards and the lineup of the card information at the lower right corner is the same as new cards, however. New Cards: *Romanov the 2nd, Demonic Eye Hierophant *Eternal Sign *Dark Life How to play Use cards such as Dark Life, Johnny Walker, Exploding Mask and Dandy Eggplant to increase your mana and mill your deck for advantage. Colorful Dance can be used to toy around with the cards in your mana zone as well and while Dolmarks, the Shadow Warrior can be used too, it is more for stalling the opponent. Once you have enough mana and/or graveyard fodder, you may send out powerful Graveyard evolution creatures and Crossfire, Millionaire. Romanov the 2nd, Demonic Eye Hierophant can help you cast Eternal Sign and send out copies of Romanov the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye from the graveyard which in return can reanimate more creatures. Adding a few Mega Manalock Dragons into the deck can further up the destruction caused by Eternal Sign. Contents *1/17 Romanov the 2nd, Demonic Eye Hierophant *2/17 Beginning Romanov, Lord of the Demonic Eye *3/17 Romanov the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye *4/17 Crossfire, Millionaire *5/17 Black Insect Magistrate *6/17 Necrodragon Odol Needle *7/17 Eternal Sign *8/17 Dark Life *9/17 Johnny Walker, Exploding Mask *10/17 Death Gate, Gate of Hell *11/17 Dolmarks, the Shadow Warrior *12/17 Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian *13/17 Inferno Sign *14/17 Colorful Dance *15/17 Sir Virginia, Mystic Light Insect *16/17 Jasmine, Mist Faerie *17/17 Dandy Eggplant Contents sorted by Civilizations Darkness Civilization: 19 *1x Beginning Romanov, Lord of the Demonic Eye *2x Black Insect Magistrate *3x Death Gate, Gate of Hell *4x Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian *1x Inferno Sign *2x Necrodragon Odol Needle *3x Romanov the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye *2x Romanov the 2nd, Demonic Eye Hierophant *1x Sir Virginia, Mystic Light Insect Fire Civilization: 2 *2x Crossfire, Millionaire Nature Civilization: 6 *1x Colorful Dance *1x Dandy Eggplant *4x Jasmine, Mist Faerie Darkness and Fire: 5 *2x Dolmarks, the Shadow Warrior *3x Eternal Sign Darkness and Nature: 4 *4x Dark Life Fire and Nature: 4 *4x Johnny Walker, Exploding Mask How to improve In order to avoid The Grave of Angels and Demons, it is advised adding a few Zero Romanov, Darkness GUY. Additionally, Hannibal Zeta, the Charismatic Annihilator can also be added due to his synergy with Eternal Sign and as a way to recover some cards from the graveyard and avoiding a deckout. Hyperspatial Faerie Hole is recommended in order to soothe the progression for Romanov the 2nd, Demonic Eye Hierophant. For defenses, Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian is the deck's only blocker, but shield triggers can be added. While Necrodragon Odol Needle is good due to the deck's predominant Dragon races, better shield triggers such as Terror Pit, Death Hands, Misfortune Emperor and Sturm, Scrapper can be used as replacements. Ultimately, due to the deck's emphasis on graving and the fact that its main trump cards have 8000 power, 5000GT, Riot can also be added to ensure mass removal and lockdown to many meta decks. If you want to supply your graveyard with cards from your hand, Pulsar, Trans Suction can work. Bone Dance Charger is required if you want to self mill and boost your mana while Atsuto, Duel Hero Strategist is for organizing your hand and choosing what to self discard. If you add Water, Dragment Innovation can be adapted due to its synergy with Romanov the 2nd, Demonic Eye Hierophant's self mill and spell casting. Trivia *Cards from this deck can't be used in a Revolution-limited format because of the lack of a set symbol. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Theme Decks Category:Masters Chronicle